battle_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Instruction Manual
This manual contains sacred knowledge that will help you get ahead of others in the Battle Run world. Section 1: Introduction Welcome to Battle Run! In every game you will face off against 3 other real racers from all over the world, even Antarctica! Your goal is to be the fastest and win the race. You can get plenty of help by using weapons and rideable pets to get to the finish line before your opponents! Section 2: Control Tap anywhere to jump. Tap twice to double jump. Tap weapon icon to use it. Tap on the pet button to activate it once it's fully charged. Pro tip: Tap and hold the weapon icon to temporarily slow you down. This will help you to dodge weapons or attack others. Section 3: Weapons Now the fun part, battling. All the characters buy their weapons from the same supplier; therefore, they have common weapons: Axe: short range attack that slows down an enemy Egg: short range attack that slows down an enemy Homing Missile: tracks down and kills an enemy in front of you Chainsaw: small speed boost and kills anyone you run through Landmine: drops a trap that explode when triggered Goo: drop a pile of goo that slows down anyone on it Speedboost: supercharge your speed to run faster Meteor: Over Powered weapon that rains large boulders from the sky Drill: Over Powered weapon that tracks down the runner in the lead and hurts everyone in its path However, each character has its own unique weapon: Dust's hover board: Extra long speed boost! Macie's boomerang: Takes down an enemy in long range Joe's boxing glove: Attack a large area in front of him Molly's yarn: Kitty lays her trap to slow and disable an enemy Spoon's bone: Short range attack to make an enemy act like a dog Chip's robo shock: Robot will gain speed boost and shock everyone blocking his way Vamp's bats: Bats that hunt down and kill an opponent Violet's Magic: Attacks and kills opponents near her Shinobi's throwing star: Short range shuriken that kills opponent Chris's slime gun: Shoots slowing slime Nitro Queen's super dash: Boost that punches opponents she runs through Nacho's pride: Knocks down opponents near him Kevin's fart: A gas powered boost Allen's laser: Short range attack Section 4: Level There are 80 levels to advance. Each time you level up, your characters will become stronger by raising their weapon levels, improving their top speed, boosting their acceleration, and providing larger coin bonuses. The higher a weapon's level is, the more it will hurt your opponents. Also progressing through the levels you unlock cosmetic items you can buy. Section 5: Play with Friend Battle Run is more fun when played with friends. If you connect the game with Facebook. all your Facebook friends who have the game will be added to your list. If you are using a Battle Run account, there are two ways to add friends. # At any time that you see another player's name, you may tap on the name to bring up the user information panel. The click 'ADD FRIEND!' # Under the friend tab, you can search usernames to bring up the user's information panel. Then click 'ADD FRIEND!' To play with a friend, simply tap on the 'PLAY' icon when they are online, and you will be brought into a game room where you can play together. Hit 'GO' and the match will start. Note: In the friendly match, everyone will have the same speed and acceleration to compete evenly. Weapon levels remain unchanged. Section 6: League Leagues are for you to compete with other players with similar skill levels. There are 5 main leagues; Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond and Boss League. Each League consists of three sub leagues (I, II, III). You gain league points when you win, and have points deducted when you lose. The higher the league you're in, the more points you will get by winning, but you will have more points deducted when you lose. Above all leagues, there is an exclusive group that only consists of the 50 best runners in the world. This league is called 'Big Boss' league, and only the best at Battle Run are allowed in. More Info Section 7: Objectives Objectives are fun goals to achieve in the game. There will be three objectives that you can work on at a time. You will be able to see them by tapping on the objective button at the main menu. One of the current three objective will appear at the beginning of a race. Remember to collect your reward when you finish and objective! Section 8: Costumes You have won many races and now you are tired of the same look. What to do now? You can express your personality by changing your character's' look. You can change their hats, face accessories, face accessories, clothes, or trailing effects. Costumes have no effect on the game, but you will make other players' jealous of your awesome looks. Priceless. Every characters you own can be customized individually. Section 9: Pets You cannot win a battle alone. Victory belongs to the one who knows how to get help - that's where your trusty pets come in. You can charge your pet energy bar by collecting stars during the race. Once its charged, press on the pet icon and you will unleash your pet's special ability. Every player will start the game with Babyloo, but it does not end there. You can breed many more awesome pets by hatching the eggs. Every single pet is unique. They might look the same, but they will have different attributes. Some will be stronger than others. Here is what they stand for. Life - Entire duration of the pet Speed - Bonus Speed boost Attack Time - Duration of the pet attack Damage - Length of your victim's revive time There are three types of eggs - white, golden and legendary. Legendary eggs have highest chance to breed rare pets, and they also have the strongest attributes. Are you ready to get some cool pets and race with them? Section 10: Account & Data You can backup your progress to the cloud by signing up a battle run account. You can sign up with Facebook or just plain old e-mail. Signing up with Facebook will add the friends on your list automatically. Best yet, connecting to Facebook will earn you some free diamonds! We will not post anything to your facebook without your consent. You will be able to change your display name once after signing up. Use it carefully! We are not able to recover your lost password at the moment. Please email us at battlerun@gamehive.com for assistance. Account & Data